


Deucalion & Peter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, I want the setting to be a surprize, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Deucalion & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my twelfth entry.
Relationships: Deucalion & Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 7
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deucalion & Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Deucalion & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my twelfth entry.

"This place has a much worse reputation than it deserves, if you ask me," Peter said before sipping from a crystal chalice. 

"I didn't," Deucalion retorted. "But considering the proprietor restored my sight, seems I can't help but concur."

"Pardon me, gentlemen," said a scarlet-skinned figure with black hollows instead of eyes and mouth. "My Most Exalted Lord and Master will see you now. Follow me, please."

"Did it surprise you to learn Beelzebub has such a good head for business?" Peter asked as they crossed a bridge over a pit of howling souls.

"Not in the least," Deucalion replied.


End file.
